


The Fog

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fic-a-versary, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: It's foggy and neither Brienne nor Jaime can see further than their nosetips.





	The Fog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aerest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerest/gifts).



> Another day, another prompt. This one didn't go the way I wanted, and I'm sure not the way the promptee expected either, but I tried.
> 
> Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me, except my mistakes.

The fog had been threatening all day, Brienne getting the feeling that wispy fingers were reaching out to test the air whenever her back was turned, though the proverbial pea soup didn't finally roll in until sometime after they'd finished eating their evening meal, a little pack of dogs impatiently waiting by the door to be walked despite the change in weather.

"We can't go out in that, can we?" she asked as Jaime moved the last dirty plate from the bench to the dishwasher, smirking up at her in a way she knew he knew drove her mad. "We're not going to be able to see past our own noses, never mind be able to keep an eye on the dogs."

"You were the one who wanted us to get another one," her boyfriend teased from the floor, all green and gold and glittering with mirth. "And when the surgery started taking in strays, who was I to let the wardens take the biggest shepherds to the shelter? Gods only know what sort of family Haven and Sephy would have ended up with if I hadn't intervened."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a hero," Brienne drawled in reply, good natured rather than cutting, taking another cautious glance out of the kitchen window. On another day, a day she wasn't concerned over the fog thickening like they were in a horror movie, she'd have reminded Jaime that it was actually him who had brought up the idea of adding to their canine family, concerned that Beau, the dog he refused to leave behind after his second tour in Essos had ended, was lonely being left in the house for a handful of hours each day.

It was actually because of Beau that they'd originally met. A few years back, while she'd been working with a client who insisted on bringing her yappy little terrier along on each and every run, Jaime's big white dog had fallen almost instantly in love with her and refused to leave her side until he, still in his veterinarian scrubs, came run to rescue her from being licked to death.

They were in the same place the next day, and the day after that, and she found it was the nicest of novelties to spend time with someone who genuinely wanted to know more about her life, her hobbies, her job as a personal trainer. The men her dad had usually set her up with in the past cared more about impressing Selwyn Tarth, a well connected though generous politician, than the odd, ugly girl sitting across from them.

"...You'd love him rain or shine, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part."

She frowned, her wandering thoughts making her feel like she was missing something important, folding her arms across her chest as Jaime scrambled to his feet. "I definitely didn't say any of that last bit."

"Not tonight but you did so too," he shot her a strangely searching look as he brushed past her to collect his walking boots from the garage, Brienne hoping he was just going through the motions of collecting leads and coats as he went. "Though we were both really drunk last Friday so I might have just dreamed us talking through our future."

 _Oh shit._ She remembered waking up Saturday morning with the worst hangover of her life, Jaime's Lannister blood allowing him to recover ever so slightly quicker, but they'd both had to spend most of the day in bed feeling awful. "You have to promise to never let me near tequila again."

"Lightweight," he laughed, though it sounded strained even through the walls separating them. "You had like three shots."

"Two shots too many if we're not going to start writing things down about planning a-"

"Wedding?" Jaime offered, reappearing all geared up and ready to face whatever the weather could throw at him. "So I take it you'll say yes when I ask?"

"You didn't-?"

"I think that would be something I'd remember but it _was_ a lot of alcohol."

She exhaled a half laugh, returning anxieties keeping her smile brief while he rounded up the overexcited trio of dogs that were forgetting how to settle down.

"Just once round the block," he promised when he saw the knot forming between her eyebrows, ruffling fur before handing her the sneakers she'd left by the back door after their morning run home had ended in a competition both of them had won on the kitchen table. "It might be worse tomorrow."

"I don't think _this_ could get any worse."

"Just trust me, Brie."

She couldn't even see the bottom step when he opened the door but Jaime wasted no time reaching out to squeeze her hand, making sure they faced the unknown together.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let you go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
